


clexa one shots

by clexa_crack



Category: Gay - Fandom, Lesbians - Fandom, Love - Fandom, Romance - Fandom, The 100 (TV), lesbian - Fandom, lgbtq - Fandom, thecw
Genre: Clarke Griffin - Freeform, Clexa child, Clexa smut, F/F, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Smut, The 100 - Freeform, clexa one shot, lexa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:49:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexa_crack/pseuds/clexa_crack
Summary: Yeah clexa gonna have the sexa.I'm writing another chapter because someone askedso far it's a smut with some fluff in a happy little clexa world, and they have a daughterleaves comments :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter will contain clexa sexa read at your own risk yo  
> Also: lexa deserved better

Lexa woke up in the huge room of her polis tower. She flung her arm to the other side of the bed where her wife clarke should be and suddenly froze at the coolness of the sheets. She was not happy she wasn't there, but she knew she was probably off checking on their adopted little natblida that clarke loved. 

Lexa groaned as she got up and walked over to the new nursery where she saw her wife passed out in a rocking chair with her hand attached to the tiny hand of the girl in the crib. But she was their girl, lexa smiled at the thought of it just like always. 

She walked over behind the rocking chair and brought her hands to the sides of her gorgeous wife. Clarke eyes didn't even open her eyes, she welcomed the soft touch and let a small smile form on her face.

Lexa moved her hands from her back to her shoulders and stood in front of the chair. She picked clarke up with her strong arms as clarke nuzzled into her neck. Lexa didn't make anything of it other than her adorable wife. 

Then clarke started kissing her neck and lexa knew what was coming (or rather who would be). Clarke started to nibble and suck and lick the side of lexas neck as she carried her back to their bed. "Clarke", lexa gave with a warning tone trying to not let the blonde know how she was affecting her. Clarke let out a little giggle and moved her kisses over to the front of Lexas neck and sucked on her pulse point there.

lexa let out a soft moan that clarke appreciated very much as she started to get rougher with her administrations. Lexa and clarke were both thinking a little of the marks that would be left there for the next few days.

Lexa made it to their bed after what seemed like forever. She tried to lay clarke down but clarke wrapped her arms and legs around lexa and pulled her down on on top of her. 

lexa looked into clarke eyes now for the first time in the morning. Her pupils were blown and she was staring at her with "that look" this thing that always broke lexa. 

"My wife, it is not fair for you to behave this way". Clarke looked at her with eyes still full of lust, and with a husky voice said "like what?" Before lexa could even answer clarke shoved her thigh in between lexa legs and her knees fell weekly to clarkes sides as she let out a gasp. Lexas whole body felt the affect, now it was her pupils that were blown as she looked at clarke underneath her, thigh planted firmly between lexa legs with no intention of moving. Even on the bottom she's still the top somehow lexa thought before she decided to change the game.

Lexa pulled clarke into a heated kiss. She wrapped her arms around Clarke's waste and pulled her into her body. Then she rolled so clarke was on top of her and clarke giggled. Her giggling stopped when she saw lexa s eyes pinned on her staring. Then she looked at Clarke's shirt like it was offending her and commanded clarke "off" but with a pouty face after. Clarke did as she was told and sat up so she was now straddling lexa as she layed there watching her wife sensually pull her shirt over her head. 

Lexa sat up and pulled clarke into another kiss, she pulled on Clarke's lower lip and nibbled on it. She brought her hands behind clarke and unclasped her black bra. Clarke however was just as eager to get Lexas shirt off once she was done. She began to struggle and wispered "off" to lexa in between kisses. Lexa leaned back giving them both a second to breath as she slipped her black torn shirt off quickly. There lips connected again an clarke tongue was granted entrance into Lexas mouth as her chest bindings were removed by clarke who definitely knew her way around them by now.

Lexa rolled them once again so lexa was on top and clarke let out a slight growl. The blue eyes met green again with both pupils blown. "Clarke Kom skaikru, my wife, your the most beautiful creature on all of this earth", lexa said. 

Then she kissed her, tongues mixing until she moved to her neck making sure to leave her some marks as well for the next few days. She sucked on her pulse point as clarke moaned beneath her. The feeling growing in between both there legs needing to be released. Lexa kissed her way down Clarke's neck to her boobs. She kissed her way down to her nipple and took on her in mouth as she looked into the blue eyes. She moaned again and kissed lexas forehead. Lexa kissed down around her stumach and finally came to the buttons of her jeans.

She unbuttoned them and pulled them easily pulling them slightly of clarke. Clarke's mind was completely cleared of anything or anyone else in the world besides the women who came up to kiss her again.

"Lexa.. I need.. ugh you beautiful mean girl".  
She said as lexa ran her fingers around the tops of Clarke's thighs and sucked and licked down her legs pulling her pants down and kissing every piece of newly exposed skin. 

Clarke was just a mess of want and lust as lexa licked her way back up her legs. She finally pulled of her underware and gasped at the pool of moisture gathered there. "All this just because of me my love"  
"My wife has awesome tattoos, awesome abs, and my tiny girl has been taking our time away, all this and more for you love". 

Lexa was lost by these words she crashes her lips into clarke and there tongues fought for dominance as lexa slid her hand to rest on Clarke's clit. She shuddered at her touch at first, but then thrust her hips up a little nearing more contact. Lexa pulled back from the kiss and moved to suck on clarke small red bud as she looked into her eyes as they practically rolled back into her head. She threw her head back and moaned Lexas name as her breath grew even heavier.

"Lexa.. please" and with that lexa put the tip of her finger in clarke, she tried to thrust hips upward but lexa just pushed them down

"What am I clarke" 

"The commander", she said writhing underneath her with want

"No, what am i" she said moving her finger in a bit lower 

"My wife, ugh lexa"

And with that lexa shoved her whole finger into clarke and began pumping. Clarke threw her head back in pure bliss. Her knees began to clench together but lexa spread them apart as she brought her head down to suck on Clarke's clit again. This time she clenched her knees around Lexas head and rams her hands into her hair. Just a mess of moans and yelling lexas name at this point. Lexa flicked the little bud in her mouth as clarke brought her head to look into Lexas eyes eyes as she did.

Clarke in this moment seeing her wife's gorgeous green eyes filled with lust as she flicked her clit in her mouth and continued thrusting her fingers into her, was the most aroused she had ever been.

When clarke heads suddenly went back again as lexa slid a third finger in still licking hungrily.

Clarke screamed Lexas name (not even thinking if guards were by the door) as lexa curled her 3 fingers inside of her all while her talented tongue flicked and sucked her clit. Her hips arched and she came like she hadn't since probably their wedding night. 

Lexa moved back up to clarke lips with one hand still on her clit and one in her hair as she rode out her orgasm.

"Maybe I should let you wake up alone more often my wife", clarke said

Lexa looked at her with warning eyes and said "Clarke Kom skaikru, you do that again and you will not end up like this".

Clarke and lexa began making out again before clarke rolled lexa onto her back. Ripped down her tight leather pants and made quick work of her pink bud with her talented fingers sliding in and out and curling inside of her wife. Soon lexa was screaming Clarke's name, cursing anyone else on the world especially the potential guards outside her door.

After clarke helped lexa ride out her orgasm and they made out quite furiously they made their way to the sweet babies attached nursery.

"Sound asleep, hm" Clarke said

"I made sure this door was especially thick my wife". Lexa proclaimed a little proudly.

"Well since we are all sweaty guess I should take a bath lexa said swaying her hips torturously as she walked across their bedroom to the other attached room.

Clarke growled as she ran behind her and grasped at her boobs from behind while kissing her neck.

"Your always ready for round two arnt you" Clarke said as lexa turned raound with lust filled eyes and pushed her into their gorgeous bathroom filled of candles.

 

 

 

My first ever clexa one shot and smut so idk if it's good or what but here u go.


	2. duties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> clarke gets kinda pissed at how busy lexa is, so she makes her jealous or whatever and yeah   
> .  
> smut :)(:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave comments or prompts or whateva

aye clexaaaa my boiis  
.  
.  
When clarke wakes up Lexa is gone. it's the third time this week and Clarke has told Lexa to wake her up when she wakes up early for meetings but she never does. Clarke lets out an exasperated sigh and walks over to the attached nursery where Esmae is awake and playing with her foot. 

Clarke gets Esmae ready for the day in a cute, simple, grey dress and leaves her to play with her toys. Clarke readies herself next and she dresses especially nice, its all part of her wonderful plan for the day, and for lexa. she does her hair half up half down with braids on top and then fashions her daughters dirty blonde hair in the same way tying pretty green ribbon in the braids to match her eyes. Her soft dough eyes that remind her oh so much of lexa, almost make her change her plans for the day.. almost.

Clarke goes down the elevator and into the streets with Esmae. the tiny girl walking beside her pleads with Clarke every now and then to go see a stall but Clarke directs her onward with the promise of more exciting things. At one stall she stops and buys Esmae a small jar of shells from a old women who is Podakru, the old lady also offers Clarke a beautiful necklace with a blue stone and an intricate swirling shell that Clarke excepts (shes used to the free gifts and refusal of money for them buy now).

A little while after Clarke sees lexa off in the corner of her eye talking to an elder in the counsel of the plains clans. she knows lexa sees her but she pretends not to notice and continues walking until she makes it the Esmaes nurses house. Esmaes gives her a pleading look but Clarke coos at her and comes down till shes eye level with the tiny girl on the ground. "you look at me with those eyes already but little do you know Lila is going to take you to see the horses today and maybe even ride a pony", at this the tiny girl green eyes light up and all thoughts of her sad abandonment are forgotten as she runs into the house to find lilas' daughter. Clarke gives Lila a smile and tells her when she will be back for her lil love and then she is off. 

Clarke knows that Lexa probably expects Clarke to be coming to see her in the throne room for some breakfast. Clarke denies her of this on this special day as her wife denies Clarke her wishes to be woken when lexa is. Clarke and lexa were to rule together but Lexa still can't help always trying to assume full responsibility, and Clarke simply wishes to be able to wake up next to her wife every day humanly possible.

by the time she sees lexa again it is afternoon and she sees that this time lexa hasn't seen her yet so she ducks behind a hut and goes off towards the small house of warriors. most heads turn towards her when she enters and when she walks past tables and groups, heads nod and Hedatu is whispered. In the back she finds Azul taking some of her hunting gear off and the girl looks up at Clarke and smiles. "what a nice surprise to find my little sunshine here to praise me after my successful hunt". Clarke knew that Azul was fond of her in more ways then appropriate for married women, Azul knew it too, and most painfully aware of it was lexa but Azul didn't mind flustering lexa and sending flirty comments Clarkes way with no actual intent of acting upon it. that was exactly why Clarke needed Azul on this specific day.

Clarke invited Azul down to the stables to ride with her and once the small sign of shock left her face she smiled and got up to follow Clarke. Clarke knew that lila and Esmae would be down with the pony's right about now and that lexa would probably be swinging by to see her very soon so Clarke and Azul got on the horses relatively fast and wondered down to the pony area.

sure enough lexa was there and when Clarke saw her she immediately regretted not spending breakfast with her wife but shook it off and strode in on her horse powerful as ever with Azul behind her. Clarke saw lexas smile at her and then grind her jaw when she realized who exactly was riding along behind Clarke. " I see why you didn't make it to breakfast this morning then" lexa said to Clarke with pretty obvious annoyance evident in her voice", Clarke feigned innocence and smile back "yes just having fun" lexas eyes showed a flicker of fear which was quickly taken over by anger while she ground her teeth together flexing her perfect jawline. when it became clear lexa would not further dive into this conversation Clarke just played it off again and winked at lexa while sauntering off with Azul behind her. lexa powerlessly sat there as they walked off and her beautiful daughter strode out of the stables on a pony led by lila with a beaming smile on her face. 

Clarke and Azul returning in about 45 minutes to find lexa still by the stables waiting while Esmae had been sent back with Lila. Clarke rode up still very happy with the annoyance in lexas eyes soon the annoyance was in Clarke eyes as lexa offered her hand and helped Clarke off the horse. still Clarke had a mission so she swayed her hips very intently and walked over to Azul giving her a nice hug and thanking her for spending time with her. Azul grabbed both the horses reigns and made it clear she would take care of the cleanup, so Clarke walked out of the stables with lexa on her heals, now fuming with hatred for Azul.

They walked back to the tower in silence both looking relatively normal as everyone gazes flicked off to see their beloved rulers. They entered the tower and went up the elevator still in complete silence until they entered the throne room where people were starting to arrive for a meeting about trading with boats in a different river then the main one they used and blah blah blah lexa and Clarke both agreed with the use of the new river with easier access. The meeting was done in about an hour. everyone began to mingle and Clarke found the ambassador from the trishanakru who also happened to be one of her avid admirers, he had even offered to take her on a few date like outings before lexa and Clarke had announced their relationship. He was still single and still loved to be in Clarke's company, so before lexa even turned to Clarke after she announced the meeting done Clarke has gotten up and gone over to talk to him. They talked about how picky some people were over their type of boats, both cracking jokes and laughing till people really started clearing out and then Clarke said her goodbyes and also gave him a longer than usual hug before saying goodbye and having everyone else clear out of the throne room.

once everyone was gone Clarke turned around and looked at lexa who was now right next to her face. lexa crashed her lips against Clarke's and walked her until they hit the wall, then lexa growled at her and said"you are MINE". Clarke just smirked at her and said "i'm no ones commander". now lexa looked even more pissed like fire would soon blast from her nostrils, but she also looked confused she still didn't quite know why Clarke was playing this game and Clarke noticed it on her face. Clarke still against the wall flicked lexas collar and walked past her saying "maybe you should learn to listen when people tell you to wake them up". Clarke was walking towards the door now and lexa was left a little shocked from her answer.

Clarke walked back to their room with a certain sway in her hips(once again) that was one of lexas favorites sights too see. lexa and Clarke both knew this was a game, lexa was still very angry about all the jealousy that Clarke was bringing out in her but lexa was also very turned on at how smart and calculated Clarke had been with everything, and also VERY turned on at the way she swayed her hips and then lexa was running after her down the hallway.

When Clarke turned to look behind her and see the affect her little show as giving lexa she was greeted with the sight of lexa actually running down the hall towards her. Clarke began to laugh as she ran into their room and hid behind the hall to the left of their bed where you couldn't see when walking in through the door. when lexa ran in, her giggling stopped and she looked around the room, surprised to not see Clarke.

but then she stepped out from behind the wall and her shirt was off, lexa bit her lip and lowly growled at the sight of Clarke unbuttoning her pants. when lexa went to make a step closer Clarke stepped back and stopped her movements. "if i don't get to wake up with my wife, my wife doesn't get to touch me". lexa would still not entirely break her resolve and tried too look as though she didn't care.

once Clarke was down to just her underwear and she had unhooked her bra strap, lexa was just a mess with drool practically spilling from her mouth, her eyes dripping with clear want for her beautiful, blonde, wife. Lexa tried once again to step towards her wife but Clarke was having none of it. Clarke had a few phrases swirling in her head poised to make lexa break. she knew this one was a little dangerous but that it would definitely get to lexa. Clarke looked up at lexa with dough eyes and in the most innocent/seductive way asked "do you think Azul would listen if told her to wake me up, maybe even throw in some morning sex". lexas eyes blew out of her sockets and she lost her shit completely. she ran across to Clarke as Clarke still tried to push her away she howled in frustration "by the fucking gods Clarke okay, i will wake you up every single day for the rest of my life just please".

with that Clarke lowered her arms and began to smirk, the smirk didn't last long as lexa crashed her lips onto Clarke and darted her tongue into her mouth, Clarke tried to fight with her tongue but there was no use. lexa lifted Clarke up and Clarke straddled her wife as she carried them over to the bed and she set Clarke on her back tongue still dominating Clarke mouth. then lexa bit her lip and and she moaned, then she bit harder and Clarke yelped in surprise. as lexa soothed over her lip Clarke began to undress her absolute goddess of a wife and ran her tender hands over the perfectly drawn back tattoo.

soon they were both down to underwear and lexa shoved her thigh in between Clarke legs and she threw her head back at the contact she had been waiting for. lexa didn't waste much tie after that at taking all her wife's clothing off. then she kissed her way off Clarke head down her neck to her glorious boobs and found a nipple. she bit lightly on Clarke nipples, Clarke moaned but lexa knew she wanted more so she bit down roughly and when Clarke let out a huge gasp she slipped her 2 fingers in and Clarke yelped and then signed in pure bliss.

lexa pumped her fingers in and out and brought her thumb across to rub at Clarke clit while she nips and bit at Clarke glorious boobs and soothed over her bites with her tongue. Clark was in this moment, very content with the work she had accomplished in her day and intended to make the best out of her prize. she brought lexa up for a kiss while her o so talented wife began to add a third finger. lexa kissed her and threw her tongue into her mouth and expertly pulled her lip while her fingers began to curl against Clarke walls which drove Clarke wild underneath her. 

Clark knew she was getting close and so she pushed lexas head down to her clit and her whole body tingled when lexa took it into her mouth with expert strokes and licks. "fuck lex, ohmygod". Clarke was in a purely blissful state, so much so she wasn't even sure if she could form a full sentence. then they both felt it, Clarke's walls began to quake and the tingling in her stomach grew and the bliss turned into the most perfect feeling as lexas tongue worked over her clit and she arched her back and her fingers curled perfectly and time froze and everything from the day floated away. all the jealousy and the mind games and the challenges because Clarke loved this girl so fucking much she didn't know how she could ever live in this cruel world without her and their perfect daughter.

lexa helped her ride out her orgasm and then laid down next to her stroking her hair and her scalp as Clarke hummed in appreciation. "you were bad today Clarke". "you bad this week lex". lexa sighed "this outcome wasn't so bad though". and then they both smiled and laughed a little and lexa leaned in and nibbled at Clarke ears and along her neck until Clarke had pushed her head once again back to her clit and she said " you think that was all you were gonna have to do to earn my forgiveness". she said it with a smile and a smirk and they both had a very eventful night.


End file.
